Rovena Meeks
“To have life is to be happy. Life brings joy to this world and the very thought of creating and nurturing life should be one's ultimate goal. So it is with this in mind that I harness life, make it my own, and use it to take down those that would bar others from living. I use life to defend life, I bleed so others don’t have to. If being a Blood Mage makes me a vessel for evil, I do so willingly, knowing that it will be I that kept another safe.” Rovena Meeks is a Witch of the Wilds and member of the Wild Hallas Adventurer's Company'.' Appearance The first and most notable feature about Rovena is her stark silver hair. Neither old nor youthful, the contrast is definitely an eye catcher. What makes the hair so different is in the texture and style of the cut. Kept long and lightly braided, Rovena’s hair is luscious and vibrant, a clear signifier of her early years, in fact there have been many a young maiden who have grown jealous of the silkiness of her locks. What drives that away is the natural silver/grey coloring; it started when she was young and never improved, Rovena’s grey hair simply just started early. There was no real reason for it, although many attribute her magical prowess as the cause, Rovena has grown to love her difference and embrace it, after all it was uniquely hers. Outside of her hair, Rovena’s second most gossipped about feature is the red markings on her face. A sign of Chasind culture and background, Rovena loves the markings like a noblewoman loves her makeup. She feels like it makes her powerful while also keeping her family values close at heart, the ideals of her father and mother never far, literally written on her face. The design itself is a combination of the markings her parents once had and meshed together to make one design. Though the Chasind are her past, she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the culture they carried on and imparted in her. As for clothing, Rovena actually forgoes the more wild dress of her people and instead continues to adopt the garb she wore in the Circle Tower. Rovena couldn’t tell you why she still wears the robes of a Chantry chained mage, but the constant routine of putting on these clothes are the reminder of her past she’s always carrying with her. Favoring the dark royal purples and a steely silver as the accent color, the clothing works well to accent her silver hair and the minor jewelry that adorns her. When Rovena does make her way to the city she definitely turns heads. Finally, as if to add to her enigmatic personality, Rovena does not carry a staff on her like most mages; instead, Rovena carries with her a sword with deep family roots. The Fang is crude in shape and design, a sign of its Chasind nature, and made with the bones of an animal. While in combat the blade itself is not the strongest, it’s main use is channeling Rovena’s blood magic and using it as a focus. The blade itself is covered in a reddish brown stain, a sign of the frequency in which the blade is coated in blood. Combat Information Armament * The Fang: An old Chasind blade belonging to her father, it is the only piece of her family Rovena carries with her. Designed to represent the fangs of a great beast and representing the animalistic beliefs of the Chasind people, the blade itself is crude yet sharp. Rovena maintains a strike regiment of cleaning and sharpening the blade as an homage to her family and a reminder of who came before her. It is with this blade that she draws forth the blood that feeds her magic. Abilities * Blood Magic: The source of her powers, Rovena is a powerful blood mage. Using the teachings of her mentor the Spirit of Progress, Rovena has learned to use life itself as fuel. As long as Rovena has blood she has spells to cast, her pool of energy ever flowing. However, Rovena is immune to conventional and magical healing, a side effect for dipping into this font of forbidden knowledge. * Grave Robber: Utilizing the corpses and enemies around her, Rovena can draw on blood to heal herself. By draining blood from those who stand against her, or those who no longer need it, she can keep herself going in battle. As long as there are bodies to drain and foes to fight, Rovena will always be a drink away from healthy. * Hemorrhage: When she’s not draining her enemies dry, Rovena can be seen corrupting the blood around her, causing her enemies to die from the inside out. The intense pain and damage caused by her manipulation of their blood circumvents their armored protection and makes her a force to be reckoned with, however those lucky few without blood have nothing to fear. * Bloody Barrier: The staple for mages, Rovena too can make a barrier for her and her allies, but it is a tad non-traditional. Due to the nature of her blood magic, Rovena’s barrier appears as a misty blood shield as opposed to the light blue barriers of normal mages. * Bloody Bolt: Much like Rovena’s Barrier, her Arcane Bolt takes on a bloody nature when cast. Utilizing her blade as a focus, after drawing blood, Rovena can fire it from her sword at an enemy. The energized blood strikes her enemy and leaves them covered in a bloody, sticky mess. Skills General * Hunting Communication * Persuasion Knowledge * Magical Studies * Knowledge of Lore Crafting * Cooking * Butchering * Survival Combat * Sword Fighting * Magic Biography Rovena’s parents, Satine and Jorgen Meeks, grew up in the Chasind wilds just outside of the village of Elmridge in Ferelden. The two lived a wonderful life in the early days, Jorgen a hunter and protector of the clan, while Satine came into her own magical powers and learned the ways of the Shaman from the village elder. The two thought their lives would be perfect until the very end, but alas as with all things, it had to come to an end. The end presented itself in the form of Rovena’s birth. When she came into this world, things were not right. Powerful magics surrounded the child and her mind was already open to the Fade, a conduit to powerful spirits and demons, Rovena as a child acted like a beacon for all that was good and evil in the Fade. Scared for their lives, and the lives of their people, Satine and Jorgen chose a self-exile from the clan and refused to endanger the lives of their friends and family in order to raise their only child. Secluded in a small house on the outskirts of Elmridge, the Meeks lived a quiet life of solitude on the fringes of two societies. Their Chasind knowledge helped occasionally provide for the citizens of Elmridge, Jorgen’s hunting allowed for the family to sustain themselves by trading with the villagers, while Satine’s shamanistic knowledge helped the village as the healer. Things would not last however, poor little Rovena continued to draw in undesirables and dangers to the Meeks home. Casting protective charms and spells, Satine did her best to ward off the darker of spirits, while Jorgen kept the more physical threats at bay. Their downfall would come from a citizen of Elmridge however, a trust they built shattered to ruins. Rovena, now a young girl, had accidentally wounded a local boy while they played together unsupervised. Rovena had let loose a burst of magical energy during the tomfoolery and it had caused grave wounds. The mother of the boy, seeking retribution, had called the local Templar Order to quell the magical presence coming from the Meeks household. This would be a killing blow to the Meeks way of life, as the boy's mother only meant to punish the young girl, what happened next would be a tragedy. The Templars, being as they were, assaulted the Meeks residence, demanding they turn over Rovena to the Circle as a magical child in need of care. Refusing to lose their only child, the Meeks turned on the Templars and a bloody battle ensued. At the end, a few templars had lost their lives, and Rovena was now an orphan. Scared, bloody, alone, those were the three things that emblazoned themselves in Rovena’s young mind, and she would strive for years to never feel this way again. Taken into the Circle Tower, Rovena would begin her training, the thoughts of her family however were never far from her mind. Here she would meet the First Enchanter Taliyah for the first time, and the First Enchanter would be enamored by her magical skill. It was also here that Rovena would discover that whatever spells and wards they put in place at the Circle, kept the spirits from discovering her presence. That was until the day of Rovena’s exam. It was the day that all magical children feared and anticipated. The day they would enter the fade for the first time and take their test, to become a mage or be made tranquil. What Rovena faced in the test was unlike any other mage before her or after her. As the fade opened and her mind entered, Rovena wasn’t faced with a test, no, she was faced with a being of intense spiritual energy. Her curse, the one that drew forth spirits and demons alike, acted like a homing beacon when the fade was opened, and something had pulled on those strings until Rovena stood before her. What Rovena saw was beautiful, ephemeral, entrancing. She called herself the Spirit of Progress. As the Spirit would describe herself, she would explain that a Spirit of Progress is an extremely rare virtue to find in the fade. Too often does Progress become Pride, Greed, or Lust if the emotional balance is tugged to far in one direction. The Spirit went on to say that she had been observing Rovena for many years, watching her grow, watching her power become a tool, watching Rovena overcome trial after trial. It was Rovena’s very determination, her very progress that drew her in. The Spirit then held out a hand to the young girl. “Join with me, and I will see your every desire, your every goal accomplished. None will stand in our way as we make you into the mage I believe you can be.” Those very words were the recognition that Rovena had strived these last few years to hear. Without the constant mothering, without a voice pushing her forward, Rovena had felt lost in the Circle. Taliyah may have recognized her potential, but the First Enchanter was always about safety and regulation. Rovena was always kept on a tight leash, her magical power monitored like all the other young mages. But she wanted to be more, she wanted to make her parents proud of what she had become, and maybe, just maybe, a part of her wanted to see those Templars pay for what they had done to her. The Spirit of Progress had felt all these emotions, seen her struggles, she knew exactly what to say to convince Rovena to take her hand, and it worked. Rovena, at the young age of 16, took a spirit's hand and completed her Harrowing. From that day forward, Rovena and the Spirit of Progress would be forever linked as two souls, one body. First Enchanter Taliyah almost immediately noticed a change in the girl. Her magics were focused, the pull of her energy contained. While the Spirit would explain to Rovena that her beacon like energy was now sealed off by the Spirit’s presence, Taliyah would only know that Rovena came back from the Harrowing clearer than ever. The next few years would involve Rovena’s immense growth at the hands of both the First Enchanter and the Spirit of Progress. While Taliyah would teach Rovena control and mastery, the Spirit would show Rovena how to unleash her potential. The duality of the training would lead to Rovena’s calm and collected control, harnessing her once unbridled power. However there came a time when Rovena would have to choose between Taliyah and the Spirit and while that choice would change her world, it was the only one she believed to have, after all the Spirit was a part of her. The Spirit of Progress having decided Rovena’s training was at the pinnacle, decided to teach her the final step. The Spirit enlightened Rovena on the powers of blood magic. This was of course already once explained to her by Taliyah and the dangers involved were clearly laid out. Rovena at first wouldn’t even entertain the idea, but as the days went by with the Spirit whispering in her ear about all the things she could do, the power she could wield, the help she could administer to all the other mages in the world, that’s when Rovena folded. See the thing about Rovena was, she had a very specific goal in mind. The subjugation of her family, the life at the Circle, these were things she didn’t want anyone else to go through. She thought of the stories she heard about her kind, the Chasind. Healers, mystics, shamans, she wanted to be like her mother, the one she never even had time to spend with. She remembered the people her parents helped when she was young, the joy they brought to Elmridge. When she had accepted the Spirits hand all those years ago, Rovena had planned to use that power to help everyone else like her. Free them from the Templar’s tyranny and help those who couldn’t help themselves. Here and now the Spirit was telling her she could do just that. With a single vein she could wield the power to change the world, to help those she wanted to help. But Rovena had a single caveat, one rule she didn’t want to break. Looking at the Spirit of Progress she agreed to this knowledge on the rule that they wouldn’t become like the Templars who killed her parents, they wouldn’t use this power to hurt, only to help. The Spirit mentioned that blood magic could hurt as it helped, but Rovena could harness it so that it would only hurt her and those who hurt her in turn. She wouldn’t have to use these powers to harm those in need. Feeling that her terms would be met, Rovena let the Spirit teach her the ways of blood. One couldn’t be the First Enchanter of a Circle if they couldn’t smell the corruption of blood magic. It didn’t take long for Taliyah to find out what Rovena had done, but due to the Spirit's influence it was much too late for Taliyah to stop it. Already learning the basics and having gotten a good grasp on the technique, Rovena surprised Taliyah with the knowledge she knew. Perhaps it was bias because of the things she’d seen or the history of blood magic, but Taliyah simply assumed Rovena to be under the influence of a demon. Only a demon could have taught Rovena the things she learned, and a demon cursed mage had only one fate. Death. Calling in the Circle Templar’s and using her own strength, Taliyah attempted to subjugate Rovena like her parents so many years ago. Much to Taliyah’s continued surprise, Rovena wouldn’t go down easy. She didn’t know why she fought as hard as she did, why she used the blood magic to keep her enemies at bay, but Rovena fought with tooth and nail. Years later she would suspect that the spirit had taken over her body in that fight, forced her to do those things, but the past was the past, and the trail of bodies that Rovena left in the Tower was a horrifying sight to see. Taliyah would never forgive her former pupil, would never stop hunting her down, a vengeance formed in blood and turmoil. After her flight from the Tower, Rovena went to the only place she knew of, the woods outside of Elmridge. There she would discover the Chasind clan that once cared for her family, her clan. Bruised, bloody, and broken, Rovena collapsed at the Chasind clan and they took her to a healer right away. Upon waking, she asked about this place, asked if they knew a Satine and Jorgen, her parents. The Shaman that healed her nearly teared up at the mention of his former pupil. He began to spin tale after tale of the young Satine. How she had charmed the bear of a man named Jorgen. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years as Rovena stayed with this Chasind clan. The Shamans began to teach her the Chasind way, their lore, their survival skills, even their basic magic skills. In return, Rovena taught them the things she had learned in the tower, strengthening her new allies, letting the Shamans better understand their own talents. This balance grew into a strong bond between the two and Rovena once again had found her culture, her family so to speak. Here she would adopt her cultural markings, a facial paint that mirrored Satine and Jorgen’s. It was also here that Rovena would be presented with The Fang. A cultural blade left behind by her father after his self imposed exile. The Shaman told Rovena it would only be right for her to keep it, carry on her family’s legacy, and so she did. Now in her mid 20s, Rovena would occasionally visit the town of Elmridge, remember the place where she grew up. The boy she once wounded still lived there, though he didn’t recognize her. She remembered her child like crush, the magic she had tried to perform to impress him. He was married now though, with children of his own. A brief smile framed her face, it was better this way, safer. Though she doubted those childlike feelings even remained between them. She visited her old house, long since burned to the ground by templars. Someone had built a grave for the Meeks however, perhaps a villager they once healed, and there Rovena would place flowers from time to time. It was on one of those trips to Elmridge that Rovena would hear the call to arms, the forming of mercenary groups by the Chantry in Redcliffe. Waking for the first time in years, the Spirit of Progress stirred within her, letting her know this would be the perfect step in achieving her goal. Helping others while getting closer and closer to the Templar order that had broken her time and time again. Dusting off her clothes, grabbing her father’s sword, and making sure the Spirit of Progress was ready; Rovena Meeks made for Redcliffe to join a Mercenary Camp and spread her magic to the peoples of Ferelden... Personal Relationships Friendships * Spirit of Progress - The spirit Rovena met years ago in the fade, this trusty spirit has taught her much about life, survival, and the ways of blood magic. The two have formed a literally inseparable bond and Rovena can often be seen discussing with her closest friend, though it may look like the insane ramblings of a single woman. Family * Satine and Jorgen Meeks - Rovena’s parents died when she was very young, hunted down as they attempted to live out a meager existence as normal Ferelden’s, away from their Chasind heritage. Unfortunately Satine’s status as an exiled Shaman marked her as an Apostate and Ferelden’s had stern laws on non-Circle mages. When Satine and Jorgen resisted the attempts to steal their child and imprison Satine, they were killed in the ensuing battle, orphaning Rovena and setting her up for a life in the Circle Tower. Romance * N/A - Rovena has always believed her one true love in this world to be life itself. Learning how to harness life has taken all her time and she believes that her presence should be shared equally by all. To love another person would be to sequester a part of herself away from the rest of the world, and she couldn’t do that. She loves all people equally, and even harming another takes it’s toll. Allies * The Chasind '''- Years after her birth when Rovena went to discover what had become of her family, she found herself back to Elmridge. There she would search the wildes until she found the same clan of Chasind her mother and father had once belonged. Never ones to punish the child for the actions of the parents, the Chasind taught her the history of their people and the rites of Shamanism. Though Rovena has now once again left in search of new horizons, she knows she will always have a home with the Chasind. Rivals * '''First Enchanter Taliyah - The First Enchanter for the Circle Tower on Lake Calenhad, Taliyah despises the very existence of Rovena Meeks. Once the two were Master and Apprentice, Rovena’s turn to blood magic insured that these two would never see eye to eye. When Rovena fought her way out of the tower and into the wilds, she also managed to slay several friends of Taliyah. Now the First Enchanter has made it her mission to hunt down the witch herself. * The Circle Tower - In addition to Taliyah, the First Enchanter has turned the entire tower against Rovena. Reminding them of the blood witch that killed their friends and allies, Taliyah uses Rovena as an example for what happens when making deals with spirits. Her vitriolic lessons on Rovena has made it so nearly all Circle Mages have heard of the demonic blood mage that once corrupted those hallowed halls. Personality Rovena Meeks is an enigma personified. Her defining trait is her overwhelming kindness and it is this kindness that defies the logic of her nature. A constant smile on her face, the warmness of her words, and the gentle touch of grace in her eyes; all reminders of the woman she can be when she is your friend. Rovena provides for all those around her that need it, she hunts for her fellow Chasind, cooks for them, and even tells stories of wonder that she learned in the tower. People have been known to seek out her presence if they ever wanted to be lifted out of a dark mood or lonely day. It is these traits that made her so loved in the Chasind tribe she spent her later years. This startling kindness is nearly in contrast in the way she presents herself on the battlefield. A staunch defender of innocent lives and her beloved friends, Rovena has little mercy for those would attempt to harm another. Considered to be a hippocratic oath, Rovena is a monster on the battlefield. Her smile erased with confidence, the blood pooling beneath her feet as she uses life itself to destroy her opposition. The only mercy she will ever have when in combat is to the surrendering foe. Rovena will not kill those that acquiesce or those who no longer pose a threat. If she has made someone unconscious or they find themselves bowing beneath her strength, Rovena will let you leave with your life. Rovena has never willingly killed an individual out of anger or malice, any deaths by her hand were for self-defense or the defense of others. The reason some come to find the kind nature of Rovena to be an enigma is due to her nature as a blood mage. The defining traits of a blood mage are self-sacrifice and the sacrifice of one's allies. However, you will never see Rovena draining the life force of her allies and friends, she only ever uses her own blood or the blood of her enemies to fuel her magic. The only exception to this rule is dead bodies, Rovena finds no distinction in the dead and considers using their blood to be the ultimate honor, giving one last ounce of life to those who lost it. For one who has spent years learning how to manipulate blood, Rovena has never once used it to control another being or take from those who provide to her. The final trait that Rovena presents is one that seems to almost contradict her personable nature. Though she loves to help out, chat, and be around others; Rovena has a near undying devotion to the Spirit of Progress that resides within her. Rovena has long since taken orders, direction, and guidance from the spirit, believing its words to be a sort of prophecy or instructions to greatness. If the spirit tells her to abandon the tower, she does so. If the spirit tells her to seek out the Chasind for answers to her past, she does so. If the spirit tells her that the only way they’ll ever be free is if she kills the men after her, she does so. And so she did. If Rovena actually lived and died by her moral compass, the voice of this spirit is the only thing that could ever get her to break those morals. But if this devotion was something she herself created, or a side effect of the bond is yet to be seen. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:Witch of the Wilds Category:Mage Category:Wild Hallas Category:Crusader's Guild